50 Vivencias - Kataang
by Kira97
Summary: "Para un buen matrimonio hay que enamorarse muchas veces, siempre de la misma persona." -Mignon McLaughlin.


50 Vivencias. - Kataang.

 _1.-Confort._

Sabía que era extraño el haberse acostumbrado a ser más alta que su novio, y es por ello que las palabras se le quedan atoradas en la garganta cuando se acurruca en su pecho e intenta explicarle lo extraño que se siente que el sea el más "grande" ahora. Él solo responde con una sonrisa triunfal.

 _2.-Beso._

Fue un beso de bienvenida y despedida a la un adiós a la inocencia de la infancia que se desprendía de sus cuerpos junto con el sudor que les recorría la piel. El joven pudo haber continuado sin obstáculo alguno, mas se molestó en inclinarse y besarle una última vez antes de despojarse de su ya desgastada pureza.

 _3.-Suave._

Era la única palabra que le cruzaba por la mente cuando sus dedos le rozaron los labios en un intento por quitar el pequeño grano de arroz que había conseguido adherirse a la mejilla de su novio.

Él solo sonríe ante el gesto y se inclina para mencionar lo suaves que se sienten sus manos hoy.

 _4.-Dolor._

Las gruesas gotas de lluvia chocan contra sus cuerpos cuan afiladas dagas. Katara se acerca a rastras, esquivando las piedras que vuelan por encima de sus cabezas y se envuelve ambas manos con el líquido que poco a poco comienza a iluminarse, éste irradia un brillante un color celeste al posarse sobre la aún tibia piel del joven Avatar y las plegarias que ella tan desesperadamente murmuraba parecen dar resultado cuando consigue sentir un leve palpitar.

 _5.-Patatas._

Aang sabía, por los viajes que habían hecho en el pasado, que consiguió casarse con una mujer con muy buena mano para la cocina; sin embargo, tiene que tragarse sus palabras cuando se da cuenta que quizás los platillos que incluyen aditamentos del Reino de la Tierra no son precisamente su fuerte.

 _6.-Lluvia._

Habiendo nacido en la tundra -donde su elemento natal se extendía por miles de kilómetros-, Katara no comprendía porqué la gente insistía en cubrirse de las pequeñas gotas. En todo caso, sabía que no podía negar la invitación de cierto Avatar cuando le preguntaba en voz baja si quería compartir el paraguas.

 _7.-Chocolate._

Había una razón por la cual ella siempre había aceptado las flores que él le enviaba en el Día de los Enamorados; y es que Katara prefería mil veces un ramo de flores -por pequeño que fuese-, a estar postrada en cama todo un fin de semana por alergias.

 _8.-Felicidad._

Al principio pensó que había sido uno de esos sueños en particular, mas la duda se esfuma cuando aquel brazo se ajusta a su cintura de una manera tan familiar. Puede sentir la calidez que se alberga en sus mejillas cuando él se inclina y murmura un quedo "Buenos días." en su oído.

 _9.-Teléfono._

Ni siquiera se ha molestado en ponerlo de vuelta en su lugar, o en tomar un abrigo antes de salir; solo piensa en llegar al ayuntamiento tan rápido como pueda y ayudar a su esposo. Se le nubla la vista y cuando cierra los ojos las lágrimas corren por sus mejillas sin control; solo desea llegar y convencerse de que aún no es demasiado tarde.

 _10.-Orejas._

Ella se frota el ojo, despertando por tercera vez en la noche e intenta convencerlo de que es imposible; aún así él sonríe -su oído pegado al llano vientre de su esposa- e insiste en que esta vez ha escuchado algo.

 _11.-Nombre._

La sonrisa que se forma en el rostro del viejo guerrero mientras sostiene a la recién nacida envía un cálido cosquilleo al pecho del joven Avatar. Eran pocos quienes conocían el nombre que tenían pensado para la nueva integrante de la familia, y es ahí en donde Aang sabe que debe dejar tanto a su suegro, como a su esposa y cuñado a solas con la bebé. Una firme mano se posa sobre su hombro y la áspera voz le pregunta si acaso ha olvidado que ahora es parte de la familia también.

 _12.-Sensual._

Han tenido la necesidad de esconderse tras a puerta de un cuarto con utensilios de limpieza, otra vez; sin embargo, la verdadera razón es algo curiosa. Ya no son jóvenes aventureros que tenían que limitarse a buscar un escondite y dar un corto viaje al paraíso, lejos de ojos que pudieran juzgarles. No, ya no más.

Ha sido idea de ella, y la nostalgia que les trae el sitio los ha orillado alcanzar las estrellas con mucha más rapidez de lo que les había costado en los últimos 19 años de matrimonio.

 _13.-Muerte._

A pesar de haberle temido durante tantos años incluso después de la guerra, hoy se ha dado cuenta que su llegada no ha sido tan mala. Y cuando siente el tímido abrazo que arrebata su espíritu del mundo físico, ella sigue preguntándose por qué éste tardó tanto.

 _14.-Sexo._

Katara no puede deshacerse del nudo que se le forma en la garganta cuando una de las acólitas hace mención del tema de la repoblación de los maestros-aire. Intercambia miradas con su novio y estira el cuello de su blusa en un intento por cubrir la marca que él ha dejado en su piel la noche anterior.

 _15.-Tacto._

Se había vuelto adicto a la sensación de los delgados dedos que trazaban sus tatuajes. Fue bajo una noche de luna llena que -después de aquel exquisito encuentro- ella se animó a preguntar acerca de las singulares marcas.

Aang sonrió y prefirió iniciar el relato aún recostado sobre su estómago, pues presentía que ella también había hallado cierta diversión en el dulce roce.

 _16.-Debilidad._

No era la reacción que ella esperaba para su primer intento en seducción.

Por fin intentaría un roce directo y poco discreto, mas cuando sus dedos se deslizan por el descubierto pecho de su novio y éste da un pequeño salto no puede evitar la confusión un su rostro, mucho menos el rubor en sus mejillas.

Las cortas risitas que escapaban de él le hicieron pensar que quizás había hecho algo mal, pero cuando intentó de nuevo y él suplicó que parara -sus manos abrazando su propio torso-, entonces fue cuando decidió mostrar misericordia y con una sonrisa le ofreció cinco segundos para comenzar a correr.

 _17.-Lágrimas._

Quizás debió quedarse callado, quizás debió esperar un poco más a que ella estuviera lista para algo como esto; pero sin importar lo que dijera seguían corriendo por sus mejillas, una tras otra. Pensó en disculparse, sin embargo sabía que ésto no era algo de lo que pudiera escapar con un sencillo "Lo siento.".

Sintió que el corazón se le detuvo por un segundo cuando los tibios labios golpearon los suyos en un estallido de euforia y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda cuando la joven se separó solo para murmurar un quedo "Sí." en su oído.

 _18.-Rapidez._

Aquel beso le ha tomado por sorpresa y Katara no puede evitar llevarse la mano a la boca mientras siente como su corazón comienza a latir sin control dentro de su pecho. Aang solo suelta una risita y se inclina para hacer hincapié en lo rápido que se le han ruborizado las mejillas.

 _19.-Viento._

Cuando él le ha invitado a volar en su planeador ella ha aceptado con una gran sonrisa, pero una vez que se asoma por la montura de Appa se siente tan aterrada; da un par de pasos hacia atrás y se aferra a la camisa de su novio. Es gracioso porque él se da cuenta mucho más rápido que ella y la sujeta de la cintura con firmeza.

Se dejan caer a varios metros de altura y a pesar de a sensación del viento que golpea en sus oídos, Katara alcanza a escuchar la familiar voz que le dice que abra los ojos.

 _20.-Libertad._

Un escalofrío le recorre la espalda cuando escucha lo que ha sucedido con la mina.

Y es hasta que Sokka se aleja sobre Appa que Aang ha dejado que una de sus rodillas halle el suelo, su mano se posa sobre la tierra y suplica en voz baja que ella esté bien.

 _21.-Vida._

La noticia encabezaba los periódicos e incluso se discutió en cabinas de radio por más de dos semanas.

Katara se había ido a la cama temprano e intentó fingir estar dormida cuando escuchó la puerta de la habitación abrirse. Sintió el peso del joven Avatar haciéndose presente en el colchón. Quería seguir fingiendo estar dormida, quería seguir fingiendo que todo estaba bien, y que el pequeño fruto de su amor con su prometido no estaba creando expectativas en el mundo.

Pero cuando sus brazos le rodearon la cintura y la dulce voz murmuró que todo estaría bien, fue que consiguió soltar un primer suspiro de alivio en el mes.

 _22.-Celos._

Ella no consigue reprimir el desagradable sabor que le queda en la boca cuando escucha a un grupo de acólitas conversando acerca de los milagros que la pubertad ha provocado en el cuerpo del joven Avatar; sin embargo, no le queda remordimiento alguno cuando Aang desciende en su planeador con un pequeño ramo de flores.

 _23.-Manos._

Ya llevan algunos minutos recorriendo el zoológico de Ba Sing Se y en lo único en lo que el joven Avatar puede pensar es en lo mucho que le sudan las manos, -aún después de haberse disculpado y que la respuesta de ella fuera un sencillo "Está bien."- el pensamiento de lo asqueroso que le ha de parecer a ella se niega a abandonar su cabeza.

Es así hasta que ella toma ambas de sus manos entre las suyas y admite sorprendida que aún no puede creer que él hiciera todo eso por su cuenta.

 _24.-Sabor._

En verdad no se había esperado eso cuando él comentó lo dulce que estaba la pera que sujetaba en sus manos. Katara se había inclinado y plantado un veloz beso sobre sus labios antes de separase y admitir que, efectivamente, no había probado nada más dulce en su vida.

 _25.-Devoción._

Se ha cubierto el rostro con ambas manos cuando su hermano ha comentado que a Aang no le gustaría verla así. Ella se vuelve hacia el joven guerrero de la Tribu Agua, sus profundos ojos azules ardiendo con una profunda rabia y frustración. Le dice que no hable de esa forma. Que Aang no está muerto. Que incluso puede acercarse y pegar su oído al pecho vendado del joven, donde ella sabe que el palpitar de su corazón sigue presente.

Sujeta la tatuada mano y revienta en llanto. Le suplica en voz queda, le suplica que regrese, que el mundo lo necesita...que ella lo necesita.

 _26.-Por siempre._

Siente como si su corazón hubiese dado un vuelco, aunque en realidad éste ha dejado de latir desde hace algunos segundos.

Sonríe cuando ve césped bajo sus pies y no duda en quitarse los zapatos, permitiéndose disfrutar de la sensación. Y es hasta entonces que se da cuenta que el terrible dolor en sus articulaciones y la lentitud de sus movimientos se ha esfumado.

Pero es aún mayor la sorpresa cuando reconoce al familiar rostro que le observa a solo metros de distancia con una tatuada mano extendida a modo de invitación.

 _27.-Sangre._

Le ha ofrecido la pequeña flor sin pensarlo dos veces, mas cuando la ha tomado del arbusto siente un pinchazo que le deja con una pequeña rajada en el dedo. Katara solo ha sonreído ante la explicación del joven Avatar, y con una mano ha sujetado la suya para luego plantar un corto beso sobre la herida.

 _28.-Enfermedad._

Katara intenta no vomitar cuando el espeso brebaje desciende por su garganta.

Su esposo reconoce la mirada de disgusto ante el sabor y hunde la cuchara en el pequeño tazón, de nuevo recordándole que podría haberse ahorrado el sufrimiento si tan solo se hubiera puesto un suéter antes de salir.

 _29.-Melodía._

Son las tres de la madrugada cuando la ha descubierto husmeando en las alacenas de la cocina, y no puede evitar sonreír ante el redondo bulto que se asoma por debajo de su camisón.

Ella se congela en el lugar, un trozo de pan bañado en miel en mano mientras una pocas migajas se le desprenden de la boca. Traga después de unos segundos y sus mejillas se ruborizan cuando Aang se acerca con una pequeña vela en mano.

Katara se limpia con la manga el camisón, sonríe cuando el joven Avatar coloca un disco en el fonógrafo y le extiende una mano para invitarle a bailar.

 _30.-Estrella._

Terminó de encender la última vela que rodeaba el montón de almohadas que había colocado sobre una colina a cierta distancia de la refinería, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse tras las lejanas montañas cuando escuchó la familiar voz llamando su nombre. Está de más decir que su plan no salió del todo como lo imaginó. Solo quería estar a su lado y ver las estrellas; aunque jamás creyó que podría hacerlo con los ojos cerrados.

 _31.-Hogar._

La primera vez que contempló la idea de una isla perteneciente a su nación, un hogar en un lugar fijo, se sintió en parte asustado. Su instinto de nómada que aún aleteaba en su pecho pronto tendría que renunciar a sus alas; sin embargo, es a los pocos meses de haberse instalado y ya con un nuevo mimbro en la familia, que Aang se da cuenta que no se trata del sitio, sino de quienes se encuentran en él.

 _32.-Confusión._

Las mejillas de Katara se ruborizan y se da cuenta que su selección de palabras no ha sido la mejor. Alza ambas manos y niega algo que no necesita ser mencionado, él da a entender que no ha pensado en ello -vaya mentira- y la invita a pasar a su habitación, aún sabiendo que la supuesta pesadilla que la ha traído a la mitad de la noche no se repetirá.

 _33.-Temor._

Las manos le tiemblan y sin darse cuenta ha comenzado a caminar en círculos por la sala de estar. Las gotas azotan el techo y las ventanas con una rabia fría y estrepitosa. Siente como el aire vuelve a sus pulmones cuando escucha el familiar rugido de un bisonte volador que - sin pensarlo dos veces- ha buscado refugio en el establo.

Ella toma una toalla y abre la puerta, corre pensando en cómo regañarle por haber olvidado que se acercaba una enorme tormenta.

 _34.-Relámpago._

Su corazón da un vuelco y abre los ojos de golpe, sus manos parecen sujetar una pieza de tela y un leve movimiento ajeno al suyo le hace volver a la realidad. Consigue escuchar la peculiar risa de su novio en la oscuridad de la noche y de nuevo se escucha un estruendo a la distancia.

 _35.-Lazos._

Como detestaba despertar a la mitad de la noche. Detestaba reventar en llanto segundos después y ni hablar del hedor a carne quemada que se había impregnado en su vestido.

La pesadilla se repetía ahora más que nunca, lo quería de vuelta. Quería, no, necesitaba sentir su mano posándose sobre su hombro. Necesitaba que le dijera que todo iba a estar bien.

 _36.-Mercado._

A pesar de saber quien es, la herbolaria ha optado por no decir una sola palabra cuando la joven maestra le pide un racimo de una planta especial de una sola y única función.

 _37.-Tecnología._

Y mientras que su llamada pretendía pedir un sencillo favor, a él le ha tomado más de cinco minutos reconocer su voz al otro lado de la bocina del curioso aparato.

 _38.-Presente._

"Me encanta." habían sido sus exactas palabras la primara vez que tomó el objeto entre sus manos, pero, ahora que lo sujetaba nuevamente, el sentimiento de deuda crecía en su estomago una vez más.

 _39.-Sonrisa._

"Gracias, Katara. -Sifu Katara."

Se ha quedado congelada ante las palabras del joven Avatar, quien se inclina respetuosamente frente a ella. Intenta disminuir la sonrisa en sus labios mientras devuelve al gesto. No lo consigue.

 _40.-Inocencia._

Aang aún no conseguía comprender como habiendo crecido en un ambiente rodeado de hielo, nieve y mar; Katara conseguía armar las coronas de flores más bellas que ha visto.

 _41.-Completo._

"Creo que a veces olvido que naciste en medio de una guerra."

Ella solo asiente y se deja limpiar las lágrimas. "No había tiempo para la infancia. Nunca lo hubo." Escucha decir a la femenina voz. "Pero tú..." Se interrumpe a sí misma con una corta risita. "Invitarme a andar en trineo-pingüino contigo fue lo mejor que pudiste hacer por mí."

 _42.-Nubes._

Es con la joven maestra recostada a su lado, el cielo abierto sobre ellos, y la calidez de la montura debajo suyo, que se ha puesto a meditar acerca de las nubes. De como el agua le da un cuerpo al aire, mientras que éste a cambio le ofrece una eterna aventura por los cielos.

 _43.-Cielo._

Era su medio de transporte favorito, un sitio de escape en situaciones necesarias, pero aún más importante. Era libertad.

 _44.-Paraíso._

"Podrías ser más discreto." Es su respuesta luego de sentir los familiares brazos rodeando su cintura.

"Sí...podría."

 _45.-Infierno._

Sus manos han comenzado a temblar, su mente resistente a la idea de que la batalla se ha perdido y que el joven Avatar se ha ido sin conocer sus verdadero sentimientos.

Su intranquilidad es tal que ni siquiera ha notado la pincelada de anaranjada acuarela alejándose en el horizonte... o la enorme aeronave que ha aterrizado a la mitad del patio principal del palacio.

 _46.-Sol._

El rayo de luz le ciega por un momento y se levanta casi de inmediato, su cuello se siente adolorido y tiene las marcas del escritorio selladas en una mejilla. Se ha girado solo un poco para acabar hallando gran parte del suelo tapizado por cojines y gruesos edredones sin mencionar la presencia de su esposa, quien solo da un par de palmadas al espacio vacío junto a ella.

 _47.-Luna._

"¡Vamos, sé que puedes hacer algo mejor que eso!" Grita ella desde el otro lado de la playa.

"Podría..." Responde Aang antes de soltar un largo bostezo. "...Si no fueran las tres de la mañana."

 _48.-Olas._

Puede ver su helado aliento cuando se le escapa aquel suspiro de asombro.

La Aurora Boreal danza en la oscuridad y ella no puede evitar alzar una mano en un intento por tocarla.

 _49.-Cabello._

Ha descubierto su debilidad por accidente.

Y es que quién hubiera pensado que el todo poderoso Avatar se quedaría dormido en solo cinco minutos si cierta persona comenzaba a acariciar su cabello.

 _50.-Supernova._

Así se sintió la primera vez que le escuchó decirlo. La repentina euforia se le quedó atrapada en la garganta...y cuando tomó sus manos. Katara sabía que jamás había sentido nada parecido, y no planeaba sentirlo tan pronto. Las manos le tiemblan solo un poco y junta sus frentes, sus mejillas encendidas como nunca.

"Yo también te amo, Aang."

 _ **-o-o**_

*Suspiro profundo*

Ejercicios de escritura... ¿no son la cosa más sensualmente laboriosa del mundo? (bueno, no sé... a penas terminé esto y llevo trabajando en ello con un mes)

Bien, espero que te haya gustado. Las sugerencias para las historias de "Pedidos." siguen abiertas pa' quien quiera :)

Y los reviews son siempre bienvenidos :D


End file.
